What happens to the broken hearted?
by Zaria Jade
Summary: This takes place and picks up after Dead Man's Chest so yes spoilers ahead!Everyone has to deal with the lose of someone they love in their own way. Summary isn't all that great, but I promise the story will be
1. Just a Disclaimer

I guess I should have this up first and foremost, huh? Don't worry it's not long! This is just one of those things that tells you stuff that you should know before you go on and read the story. A warning and disclaimer of sorts I guess you would call it, so here ya go.

This is a story based on the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, so yes there will be a few spoilers splashed here and there in this piece of fiction. If you haven't seen this movie then take this as your first and final warning. Spoilers ahead!

Since I'm not entirely sure what direction this story is heading in, I'm putting it in a PG-13 (T) rating. It is however, going to be based loosely around the three main characters, Elizabeth, Jack, and Will. I'm going to try my best in keeping the characters in character.

Summary: It takes place and picks up after Dead Man's Chest, the Black Pearl was taken down by the Cracken, along with Jack Sparrow. Both Elizabeth and Will, along with the other crew have to deal, in their own ways, of the lose of Jack.

I hope you enjoy the story, feedback is welcome, thanks!


	2. Elizabeth confronts Will

_Good god girl, it was just a little kiss, nothing to get in a fuss over_

Elizabeth had been trying so hard to forget about what had happened on the Black Pearl, between herself and Jack, but it was easier said then done. Hygiene wasn't that big of an issue when it came to Jack, though she did blurt it out when she was in a temper, but it was the only thing she could manage to say.

_**"Pirate"**_

_**Jack had spat out at her, but his face showed amusement as he smirked, the look making him even more ravishing then usual. She just smiled back before murmuring her apologies for handcuffing him to the railing. She then turned her back on him and walked away, climbing down the wooden ladder and into the boat. They asked her where Jack was, but she just told them that he had told her to go on ahead, so they did. Minutes later the Black Pearl was torn into pieces and sunk to the bottom of the sea by the Kraken, Jack going down with it.**_

Elizabeth was standing on her balcony that over looked the seas, she wasn't looking to be very healthy as of late and everyone was concerened for her well being, but she would always tell them that she was fine.

"I'm fine, now leave me in peace"

Those words would come out of her lips at least fifteen times during the entire day and evening to the people who were close to her. Strange enough, Will hadn't mentioned anything about that night or even checked up on her since then. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew something was bothering him.

Elizabeth decided that she would go down into the town and look for Will, no one she had spoken to had seen him since the day they came back. She was becoming frightfully worried about him and went into her room to pick out a suitable dress that she could roam the streets in on a crisp evening. Once she had picked out the light blue dress she slid her feet into a matching pair of slippers and walked out of her room, determined to find Will.

"I'm going out for a short while, do tell my father not to worry and that I'll be back later on?"

Elizabeth told one of her hand maids and the smaller girl with dark hair nodded her head before walking off to find the Governor.

Elizabeth started at the pub, but couldn't find him there so she walked through the alleyways and talked to the blacksmith before she was directed to the pier. As she got down to the shoreline, where the pier was, she saw him standing at the very edge of the wooden dock. She put on a smile and started towards him...

"Well, here you are and here I was beginning to worry"

She exclaimed with a soft laughter that came out while she walked up to be standing beside him, looking out into the water. She glanced over to him and then back to the water, her eyes dropping to stare at the wooden dock.

"What's wrong with you Will? You haven't said a single word since we got back, aren't you the least bit curious about how I've been? It seems that everyone in the town is concerned about me except for you..."

Wills' gaze had turned from the water and to the woman who stood next to him, the expression made Elizabeth take a step back with a tiny gasp escaping her lips as a single hand went up to clutch at her chest.

"Curious about how you've been?"

He spat out with venom, eyes were narrowed, and it was quiet easily to tell that Will was angry, but about what Elizabeth wasn't sure about.

"No, I haven't and to be frank I don't care either!"

Elizabeth was taken aback by his harsh words and started to shake her head, tears were on the verge of falling from her glistening eyes as she looked to him with a stunned face.

"Why..."

She started to say in a uncontrolable voice, but he interrupted her as with a snarl he stepped up to her and roughly pulled her in towards his body with his hands grasping her upper arms.

"Do you still love me?"

The question came abit of a shock to her, but she nodded her head and pulled one arm free to reach up with her hand, carressing the side of his face.

"Of course I do...what would make you think otherwise?"

He smacked her hand away and let his tight grip on her arm go as he stepped away and turned his back on her, looking out onto the water again.

"Then why did you kiss Jack Sparrow?"

His voice had lowered and was filled with a mixture of sadness and anger. She was shocked and for a moment she was glad that he was looking the other way.

_How did he know? _She shook her head just as quickly as the thought came to her and walked up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You have it all wrong.."

She was trying to explain what had happened, but he didn't want to hear another word. He turned sharply and glared at her.

"How dare you keep lying to me! Do you love him, Elizabeth? Is that why you did it? What reason is there that you could possible come up with that made you do that?"

He was losing control of all his emotions and the anger was boiling inside of him as he still wasn't looking directly at her, but his words were. She wanted to explain everything to him, but he wouldn't understand and she figured this wasn't the best time either. She let out a sigh and shook her head, trying so hard not to cry.

"I will always love you Will Turner"

The words were just a whisper, but they struck a heart string and before he could reply she turned and walked away, leaving Will to his own thoughts.


End file.
